Matices
by melymely
Summary: Algo extraño pasa con Victoria Vega... Pequeños cambios, matices... De pronto parece como si hubiera desaparecido su alegría y chispa... Jade es la que mantiene un ojo en la latina, tanto que llegará a hacer algo que no creía, una amistad, una profunda relación...
1. Chapter 1

Algo extraño pasaba con Victoria Vega.

Al principio eran pequeños gestos o cosas fuera de lugar, no acorde con su habitual forma de ser.

Al principio sólo Jade lo notó. No hizo nada acerca de ello, pero observaba de cerca.

Lo que llamó la atención del resto del grupo fue su falta de interés en lo que al día a día respectaba…

Ni siquiera era algo llamativo, no se dieron cuenta hasta que Tori dejó de sonreír.

Para entonces Jade ya había notado varios cambios en ella. Cómo su mirada parecía perdida en el vacío, cómo sonreía únicamente cuando parecía apropiado, cómo estaba más callada…

Hasta un día olvidó iluminar su taquilla con ese molesto "make it shine" suyo.

Cuando Jade la abordó al respecto esta simplemente la ignoró, pasó delate suyo y siguió su camino a clase. Decir que ese pequeño acto enfadó a Jade sería una redundancia. Planeó una venganza al respecto, algo para hacer reaccionar a la Latina.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo le hizo la clásica broma de aflojar la tapa del refresco, para que todo el contenido le cayera encima. Cuando esto pasó Jade sonrió maliciosamente, Tori simplemente la miró, sin reacción aparente en el rostro y se fue de la mesa para ir al baño a intentar lavar la camiseta.

Jade la siguió, nadie iba a ignorarla, nadie.

Cuando la alcanzó, Tori estaba lavando su camiseta en el lavabo, lo que la dejaba en sus pantalones vaqueros y sujetador. Jade se recreó en la vista pero no olvidó su propósito:

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo Vega? Todo ese acto de pasota no te pega…

-¿Y qué es lo que me pega Jade? ¿Ser la dócil chica a la que atemorices? ¿Estar siempre alegre y complaciente? Olvídalo.

- Woah… ¿desde cuándo tienes ese carácter Vega? ¿Qué intentas demostrar?

- Nada… estoy cansada es todo. Me voy a casa.

- Esto es nuevo, ¡Vega fumándose clases!

- Bueno Jade, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse la camiseta aún húmeda y salir.

Jade la siguió recordando que la chica aún no tenía coche ni carnet, pensando que ofrecerse a llevarla la daría más tiempo a indagar.

Tori la miró inquisitivamente ante la oferta pero aceptó, al fin y al cabo era un día caluroso.

Una vez en el coche el ambiente era tenso, con Jade lanzando miradas de sospecha y Tori mirando hacia la calle por la ventana.

Esa actitud estaba poniendo de los nervios a Jade… hasta el punto de hacerlo notar cuando pararon en un semáforo en rojo:

¡Vega! Para ya de poner esa cara mustia y dime qué narices te pasa.

¿A ti qué te importa Jade? Incluso si hubiera algo que contar, ¿por qué debería contártelo a ti? Siempre dices que no te caigo bien o gusto, bien sigamos así.

Supongo que curiosidad, no es normal en ti estar… bueno así. Me gusta saber a qué atenerme con la gente y este cambio lleva ya semanas dándose…

Bueno Jade, gracias por todo este derroche de amabilidad, me bajo aquí. Gracias por traerme y no te preocupes tanto, estoy a 4 manzanas de casa ya, llegaré bien. Ya puedes decir que hiciste la buena obra del día, adiós.

Bien Vega, como gustes, pero esto no acaba aquí.

Después de ese incidente Vega volvió a ser su antiguo yo, el resto del grupo dejó de preguntarse la razón de su extraño comportamiento y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Excepto para Jade, quien hizo de observar a Tori y descubrir qué era lo que fallaba, su objetivo. Y todos saben que cuando empieza algo es como un sabueso detrás de un rastro.

Era una noche cualquiera en casa de los Vega, todo estaba en silencio. La única señal de vida era una joven sentada en el tejado.

Tori se encontraba allá arriba observando el cielo nocturno y su escasez de estrellas debido a la contaminación lumínica de una ciudad como L.A. Extraña metáfora de su vida pensó.

Allí estaba, bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza, con dos nuevos agujeros en sus muslos hechos con su fiel aguja. Heridas insignificantes a simple vista, dos finos hilos de sangre. Escozor y alivio… Fáciles de ocultar o excusar.

Era un ritual bastante reciente, necesario para sentir y no sentir a la vez…

El grupo aún no lo sabía pero su vida estaba acabada. Al menos así lo veía ella.

Apenas hacía un mes de la gran noticia. Mason la había citado en su despacho para lo que Tori creía era hablar de los planes de un disco y una gira para ella.

Cuando llegó allí Mason la recibió con la misma sonrisa amplia de siempre, la entregó un taco de papeles y la pidió que firmara sin hacer un drama de ello.

Tori se extrañó y procedió a leer los documentos. Para su sorpresa se trataba de una carta de dimisión y cese de contrato. No la estaban dando una oportunidad de lanzarse al estrellato, la estaba enterrando a kilómetros de profundidad de un plumazo.

No recibió una buena razón, al menos eso le pareció. Sólo le dijo que no cumplía el perfil de imagen que estaban buscando en estos momentos y que tras el previo contrato la dejaban marchar para que buscara mejor suerte en el futuro.

Dejarla marchar… ¡Ella no quería irse!

La noticia había sacudido todos sus sueños, proyectos y ganas fuera de sí. Había quedado vacía, sin ilusión.

Sus padres y Trina sabían lo ocurrido y después de unos día de apoyo y buenas palabras se olvidaron del asunto, dejando a Tori superarlo por su cuenta.

"Encontrarás otra cosa que hacer, eres joven, no estés triste, sólo tienes que luchar con más entusiasmo…"

Gilipolleces…

Estaba cansada, tan cansada de oírlo…

Pronto no tendría que hacerlo, unos meses más y sería libre de desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Victorious no me pertenece ni pretendo robar su imagen, sólo uso su mundo como escenario de una historia.**

**Nota de autor: es mi primera vez publicando algo, por favor agradecería qu los lectores me dieran su opinión. Gracias**

**Tori POV**

El plan era simple, aguantar lo que quedaba de curso, que pasara el verano y después cada uno tomaría diferentes caminos.

Beck sería un gran actor.

André ya tenía un pie en la industria de la música, es un gran compositor y letrista.

Robbie quería hacer algo relacionado con la parte técnica, efectos visuales y demás.

Cat tenía muchos talentos, entre los que sobresalían su capacidad para las medidas y vestuario y como no su increíble voz… Tenía el sueño de ir a Broadway.

Jade… Podía hacerlo todo. Cantar, actuar, escribir, teatro… lo que quisiera. Tenía talento para eso y más.

Cuando empezara el nuevo curso nos distanciaríamos, empezando durante el verano. Sólo tenía que esperar unos meses y ya no estarían cerca.

Mis padres iban a mudarse a San Francisco, en donde a mi padre le había dado el puesto de capitán, mi hermana y madre iban con él y harían una nueva vida allí.

Mi plan era quedarme y trabajar en mi música, disco, gira… Había incluso mirado un estudio en el centro y clases de baile para apoyar mi carrera… Todo esto seguía en pie porque según había dicho mi familia no todo estaba perdido, había sido mala suerte… Bueno, ahora ya no importa.

He tomado mi decisión, cuando cada cual vaya a su destino, yo me iré para no volver. Aún no he elegido el método, aunque ¿qué importa? El resultado será el mismo… Alguna idea tengo, aunque queda madurar los detalles, no quiero hacer ruido, ni una escena.

Por el momento aguantaba las ganas a base de beber y puncionar mi cuerpo. Tenía cuidado de no ser evidente, aunque cada día se hacía más complicado, más duro…

**NOPOV**

Un día de Noviembre apareció la primera grieta en el plan de Tori. Era miércoles y la latina entraba a HA con gafas de sol y ropa demasiado casual… Esto no sería extraño de no ser porque la ropa estaba desparejada y como elegida al azar, arrugada incluso. Las gafas de sol escondían largas ojeras.

Cat se acercó a darla un abrazo y saludarla con entusiasmo como era su costumbre, pero recibió silencio y una tibia respuesta.

El resto del grupo llegó y comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas de las clases y nada en particular. Tori parecía haber entrado en su papel para entonces.

Jade se situó en frente suyo y la observó concienzudamente.

Esto era alarmante, Vega no era la más elegante o popular del instituto pero al menos intentaba ir adecuadamente y se preocupaba por ir maquillada y tener su largo pelo castaño bien estilado. Hoy no era el caso. Es más, tenía todos los síntomas de una buena resaca.

Tomó nota de todos los detalles fuera de lugar y decidió confrontarla en el almuerzo cuando pudiera tenerla a solas.

Era extraño que estuviera tan interesada en Vega. Se decía que era para desenmascararla de su fachada de niña buena. En el fondo no era la única razón, con el tiempo había llegado a apreciarla. De hecho era como si la debiera un favor después de todas las veces en las que la había ayudado, o al menos lo había intentado. Sea como fuere estaba decidida a llegar al centro de la cuestión.

Fue André quién abordó a Tori primero, durante la clase de improvisación de Sikowitz.

¡Hey chica! Estás empanada hoy, ¡necesitas un café!

Sí claro lo que tú digas

¡Hey, no lo pagues conmigo! Dijo el chico poniendo los brazos en alto.

Vale… Sólo, dame tiempo para despertar.

Las clases pasaron y el tiempo de almuerzo en el Asphalt Café llegó.

Tori llegó la última, con una simple ensalada y una botella de agua, mientras que el resto disfrutaba de hamburguesas, burritos, patatas y tacos…

Se pasó el tiempo revolviendo las hojas de lechuga con el tenedor, sin comer apenas nada… Jade que esperaba su momento para pillarla desprevenida le llamó la atención.

¿Te ha comida la lengua el gato, Vega? Admito que es agradable no escuchar tu vocecilla. Añadió con su habitual mueca.

Quizás tienes razón, te concederé el deseo, me voy al baño, os veo en clase gente…

Esta reacción se ganó las miradas de asombro del grupo, excepto de Jade quien sonrió. Había conseguido que Tori se quedara sola, era su ocasión de hablar con ella.

Buscó en los baños y la encontró en los del tercer piso, a los que rara vez iba alguien. Bastante apropiado.

La encontró con la cara empapada mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. La vista clavada al frente y ojos vacíos, como perdida en su propio mundo.

Bien bien, ¿así que aquí es donde huyes cuando tienes un mal día?

La latina agachó la cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro y encaró a la otra chica.

Mira, no estoy de humor para tus juegos, déjame en paz, no necesito que andes tocándome las narices, Jade.

Woah… Va a resultar que la dulce Vega no es tan dulce, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¿Una mala noche? ¿Sabes? Si vas a venir con resaca a clase, deberías intentar ser mejor actriz.

Gracias por el consejo, ahora vete y déjame sola.

Ni lo sueñes, esto es más entretenido que estar sentada fuera. Así que bebiendo… wow… quién lo iba a decir. ¿Cuál es el veneno elegido por la inocente y dulce Tori?

Vega levantó la mirada y la clavó directamente en la gótica. Se cuadró y dio unos pasos hasta pararse a centímetros de la otra chica.

No me interesan tus juegos, estoy cansada de la misma mierda día tras día. No te temo, no me importa lo que digas, es inútil el esfuerzo. ¡Haz algo sensato y olvida que existo!

Con eso salió del cuarto, dejando a una impresionada Jade detrás.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien con Victoria Vega pensó la chica. Nunca había visto tanto odio, rabia y… ¿dolor? En la mirada de Vega.

Era como si hubieran cambiado a la habitual alegre y amable castaña por una amargada y correcta Vega…

Y eso no estaba bien. El papel de Vega era el de ser la que se preocupaba por el grupo y los mantenía en movimiento, no el de resacosa borde…

Tenía que averiguar dónde conseguía Vega la bebida y como se las apañaba para pasar desapercibida durante tanto tiempo…

¡Cuidado! le gritó su conciencia. ¿Acaso estás dejando que te importe otra persona? Siguió su voz …

Sea como sea, me enteraré de lo que pasa, pensó Jade con determinación.


End file.
